Hated Love, Gave Affection
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: A oneshot songfic with Blink 182's 'I Miss You'. Gaara is having daydreams about a mysterious but beautiful girl. He was walking in the cemetery when all of a sudden, a cold shadow is behind him...


**Hated Love, Gave Affection**

**A****/N:** A songfic with Blink-182's "I Miss You". A little obvious, but for those who don't know, now you know. The pairing is Gaara and a mystery character not shown in the series, otherwise called an OC. Remember that I **don't **own "I Miss You" or Naruto.

_Hello there_

_The angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends…_

_(I miss you, miss you)_

It was a dark, but clear night. There was a slight breeze, and the stars were out too be gazed at. Gaara, however, didn't feel like staring at the stars or being with his siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Of course, he couldn't sleep. He went out and headed to the Sand Village Cemetery. He didn't have anything better to do, besides thinking about who to kill next. Once he was there, he walked about the graves and tombstones.

After wandering aimlessly with no purpose, he stumbled on one of the graves, the one he wasn't familiar with, but he had seen it in his past daydreams. It had no name, and no date of death. The tombstone was very ordinary and had almost no writing on it, but it read the words that Gaara played over and over in his head at night: "One who couldn't love, but could be compassionate in life."

Although he did have slight tingling down his spine, it was always said in his head. The daydreams he had been having…it was a blurry picture of a beautiful female ninja. Her silky, straight black hair fell to her shoulders. She wore black head to toe, and was named by her teammates the one who couldn't love. She hardly spoke, but she fought well with other ninja. Her death was unknown; some say it was suicide, some say it was murder.

…But that was all a daydream. Gaara suddenly felt a cold shadow casted behind him, but it wasn't his. He turned around, and saw that same girl from his dreams, without anything changing. She grew dark wings, but looked at him with her dark, forest green eyes.

"Who…who are you?" Gaara asked darkly.

"I'm…the angel from your nightmare…Gaara," the girl answered. "I'm always here at night…and you can always find me here."

_"Or shall I say daymare, but that would make no sense,"_ She thought.

"Hm…you're probably just another hallucination I'm having," Gaara scoffed, turning around and staring at her grave fiercely.

"If you think I'm a hallucination, then do you find this real?" The second she said the word, 'real', she turned Gaara around and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pushed her away from him, and took a step back. He breathed heavily, and stared at the girl, who was giving a lifeless expression.

"I've been with you long enough to know you," she said, "You just don't know it."

"You're the one who's always in those daydreams of mine…one time, you suddenly disappeared, and you never came back," Gaara replied. "I've always missed you since then…"

"You can always find me here…" the girl said softly, moving away from Gaara, and fading away. "I"ll never go…"

"Whatever…you're just another figment of my imagination, and that you will always be," Gaara said heartlessly. He walked away from her, who now disappeared into the darkness. He turned the gates open, and walked away.

Where are you?

And I'm so sorry

I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight

I need somebody and always

This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time

And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders catching things and eating their insides

Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason

Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice in my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice in my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice in my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice in my head (I miss you, miss you)…

One year later

"Where are ya going, Gaara?" Kankuro asked on a dark, starry night, almost like last time.

"Somewhere…don't wait up for me," Gaara replied darkly as usual.

"Why should we wait? You never sleep…" Temari huffed under her breath.

Gaara walked out of the doors of his home to go back to the same cemetery he went one year ago. He walked and found the same, almost blank tombstone. He looked around for the shadow he saw before, but saw nothing. Ever since he left that girl in his dreams, he could never daydream about her anymore. He tried to play it in his mind, but it just always stopped. He turned around, trying to find the cold shadow that touched him before. It was gone. She was nowhere to be found.

"Come back…I can't think of you anymore…I miss you…" Gaara said out loud to the grave. "I miss you. I'm sorry."

There was still no shadow that came to Gaara. He stood out in the cold night for an hour, and nothing showed up. Not even a different spirit. Gaara soon gave up, and left the cemetery in sorrow. Once he came home, his siblings were curious.

"It's too late at night," Temari began to say, "Did you meet somebody?"

"She was a girl from my daydreams…" Gaara answered quietly.

"Oh, a girl, eh?" Kankuro joked.

"Shut up…I couldn't find her tonight, and she probably won't come back," Gaara walked away from his siblings at that time and jumped up on the roof to look at the stars.

_"I'm still here…" _A sudden voice was heard inside Gaara's mind. He looked down and around, but saw nobody.

_"Figment of your imagination, huh? I will return someday…just not right now…_" The voice faded.

"It's her…" he said.

Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice in my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice in my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice in my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice in my head (I miss you, miss you)…

(I miss you, miss you…)

Another year laterIt was that same, dark night where he met that girl. Gaara walked in the cemetery, and stood in front of the tombstone with the quote he could never get out of his head. The shadow that caught him before caught him again that moment. Gaara turned around. "You came back."

"Yes…I did…I will not love you, Gaara…but I will show my compassion to you," She said compassionately. She stood close to Gaara, and gave him a kiss that felt as real as the tattoo on his head. She then took a step back. "Am I still something that's in your mind?"

"No…" Gaara said. "You're real to me now. I will never forget you."

"…And I will always be with you…in your mind, and in your daydreams…please try to sleep sometime. If you will, I will be as real to you as I am right now." The girl started to fade away, as she did before.

"Wait…before you go…what is your name?" Gaara asked, with an anticipated tone in his voice.

"My name…" She tried to finish the sentence, but by the time she said it, Gaara couldn't hear it, and she faded into the darkness. He turned and happened to find Kankuro and Temari by the gates of the cemetery.

"I thought you met a girl…" Temari said, while walking with Gaara and her other brother home.

"Yeah, I didn't even know what she looked like!" The puppet master exclaimed.

"And who were you talking to there? It looked like you were talking to the wind or something," Temari asked.

"I _did_ meet a girl…and you can never see her, because you she's not in your mind…" Gaara replied to his siblings deeply.

The three of them then walked home in the dark, the moon shining bright and the stars that shined bright enough to be gazed on.

**THE END**


End file.
